


【爱抱梦×菊池忠】欢迎回来

by qdhz



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Adam/Kikuchi Tadashi, M/M, Shindo Ainosuke/Kikuchi Tadashi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qdhz/pseuds/qdhz
Relationships: Shindo Ainosuke/Kikuchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	【爱抱梦×菊池忠】欢迎回来

"欢迎回来。"车后排传来关门的声响，菊池忠透过前方的后视镜看了一眼自己的上司，他看起来心情还不错，虽然最近好像总是这幅样子。但以自己的了解，上司奇怪的举动太多了，自己应该不必在意，他这样想。

"机场附近的酒店订好了，我现在带您过去好好休息，不然可能会耽误明天的航班。"菊池忠开口道。黑色轿车低调而平稳地驶入黑夜中，朝机场的方向行进着。并没有应答声，他一边开车一边又瞟了一眼后视镜，他的上司在自顾自地看手机，不用想，肯定还是那个从加拿大来的新人的滑板视频，而且还是自己帮忙收集来的，就像平时工作时候整理的文件一样。怎么还在看，都看几遍了，他在心里叹了口气。

"今晚的视频，你有好好保存吧。"坐在后排的人突然开口。

"请您放心。"他冷静又得体地回答道。然后对话就此终止了，没有人再开口讲话。

空气安静了许久，手机视频的声音不知道什么时候也停了。他没忍住再去看后视镜，结果不小心直接对上神道爱之介的眼睛。菊池忠一向冷静，所以自然地移开了视线，但还是被抓住了一点话题："你想说什么就说好了。"坐在后排的上司突然开口，声音里还带着意犹未尽的愉悦。

"今晚的比赛很精彩。"菊池忠顿了一下，只好开口用不咸不淡的声音说了一句算是称赞的话。 

"没有别的了？这样有趣的派对可是难得一见呢。除了正常工作时间，你不用说话这么谨慎。"

"他们看起来还是高中生吧，会不会有点欺负人了。"他这时候开口把话说出来了没有隐瞒，听起来却有些不客气，显得有些僭越的违和感。

"但是你看到了，在这方面他们也不是什么普通高中生。"他挑了挑眉，"你就想说这个？没想到你会替他们求情。"他忽然身体前倾，凑近了驾驶座，开口间呼出的热气好像都能喷到他后颈上，"平时总是做什么都有好好答应，不会心里偷偷支持别人吧？真是少见呢。"

"并没有这种事，只是觉得和您相比他们会吃亏罢了。还有我在开车，请您注意安全。"菊池忠握着方向盘的手稍稍往一边倾斜了一下又迅速调整回来。幸好深夜这条路上人车稀少，他这样想着，努力让自己把心思放到行驶状况上。

还好接下来神道爱之介放过了他，可能也觉得他们的生命安全更重要一些，就这样相安无事一直到酒店门口。

菊池忠停好车，绕到后面给他打开车门，然后一边跟着向里走一边汇报："行李下午已经打包好送过来了，现在应该就在房间里，一会我会再清点一下。"他们走出电梯，菊池忠走在前面提前一步刷开房间门进去，灯是开着的，行李也完好地放在宽敞的客厅内，空调温度也不冷不热正好合适。他转身走进浴室，把水温调到合适的温度开始往浴缸中放水，然后回到客厅清点物品。

"这身正装是您明早起床要换的，我会放在外面，身份证明之类的证件还有明天会议内容......也都完好无损没有遗漏，另外......"

神道爱之介绕过他坐到沙发上，开口打断他："你怎么这么唠叨，我不是说过了，这个时间，你不用这么听话。"

"抱歉，这是我的习惯。"

"你更不用抱歉，我喜欢你这一点。"他站起身走近了，把手放到秘书的肩上。

"我一会要回去把您在车里的东西收起来，明早会准时来接您，如果有遗漏的东西请通知我，我会好好带过来。"菊池忠不接他话茬，继续像念台词一样认真地把每次出差说的话完整说完。

"我觉得你不需要回去，"那个人回头看了一眼卧室，又转过头来笑，"反正床够大。"

"那可是您的秘密，是很重要的东西，请不要开玩笑了，"菊池忠后退一步躲开，把浴室里的水关了，然后走出来继续面无表情地说："我建议您还是早点休息，不要增加别的安排了，保留好充足的精力，明早八点还要赶飞机。"

"知道了。"他嘴上懒洋洋地答应下来，眼神却不怎么柔和地看向下属，手心甚至凑近了贴到对方脸颊上，"我还是觉得，你和平时不太一样......吃醋了？"

"如果让您休息不好，这是我的失职。"太乱来了。菊池忠这样想着，开口低声说着不够遵从内心的话。至于吃醋......这样的词放在自己身上未免太过可笑，他们只是上下级的关系，做好任务是他的职业准则，如果掺杂了别的东西在里面，只会让一切显得劣质起来。

"那我可要认真放松一下自己。"上司走进了浴室，示意他给自己换衣服。菊池忠只好走上前去凑近了，手指攀上领带结，解开抽出来，然后妥帖地挂到一边的台子上。然后是西装外套的扣子，然后是衬衣领，然后是腰带、拉链......然后他把手掌心贴近了那里。

但他没急着做什么，他的上司也没有催促他。他抬头看了一眼那个人的表情，一副准备好了的样子，站起身吻住那样勾起来的唇，并不缠绵的吻，却足够能染上味道的深度。他稍微偏了一下头，在对方耳边说："我要开始了，请您暂时不要想着其他人。"然后他蹲下来继续尚未开始的工作。

他重新贴近那个位置，这次用的是舌尖。他太了解自己的上司，也知道什么样的程度可以让对方硬起来。隔着一层布料材质的舔弄是最好的前戏，好像他们之间的关系一般，分明亲近却碍着一层身份的关系。薄布很快就湿了一大片，分辩不清液体的成分。

差不多可以了。最后一层防备褪去，他向前动了动膝盖，让自己身体跪得更直了一些，重新凑近了手捧着的性器，吻上前端，舌尖顺着茎身滑下去，直到脸颊蹭过小腹的位置，然后就是来回，让整个柱身都泛着亮晶晶的色泽。他感受到自己的心跳变快，在胸腔内有力地跳动，连带呼吸也打乱了，才小心翼翼地收好牙齿将它吞下去。

淫靡而色情的水声在密闭的空间内回响，除此之外还有他们彼此因为温度和情欲的升高而加重的呼吸声。他卖力的吞吐着尽力将一次口活也做得让人满意，有时候他自己都搞不明白是基于情爱所以自己愿意这么做，还是上司的任务呢。性器在他的口腔内涨大，前端也分泌出更多的液体，他却第一次有一些走神，一不小心被口腔内积攒的液体呛了一下。痉挛着的口腔肌肉挤压着性器甚至好像让它更加兴奋起来。他只能先退出来一会将多余的液体咽下去。

"仅仅是这种程度了吗？"被欲望染得沙哑的声音从头顶传来，他只好尽力想要调整好呼吸，但是突如其来的慌乱让他有些失了阵脚，咳得停不下来。一只手抚上了他的后颈，顺着发尾向下捋，让他稍稍平静下来。

"不仅是这样，还要再过一会才好。"他用磨得有些发红的唇重新吞下去，让龟头顶到喉咙深处，温热的口腔内壁完美地包裹住整个茎身，再滑出来，就这样吞吐着每次擦过上颚顶到最里面。他甚至能感觉到原本虚扶在自己后脑勺上的手掌渐渐用了力，手指收紧了攥住自己的头发向下按去。

不知道过了多久，这场口交持续地让他大脑都发涨，几乎无法思考。逐渐加快的速度也让脸颊上柔软的肌肉开始发酸，来不及咽下去的涎液顺着微肿的唇边流到下颌上。直到他的唇舌发麻无法再去舔弄什么，口中的性器才在深处释放出来。

刚射出的精液被他含在嘴里咽进去，还有一些不小心蹭到了脸上。

"好了，这样就够了。"那只手的主人松开了头发，转到前面去擦有些汗湿的鬓角。"我最喜欢看的，就是你这个时候的表情。比平常丰富多了。"神道爱之介用拇指蘸了他脸上残留的精斑，向上抚弄着，把它悉数涂到眼睛下方的泪痣上，用拇指摩挲着，仔细看他被生理泪水打湿的眼睛。他不用想也知道自己现在的表情。身侧就是一面镜子，正好可以看见脸，那样嘴唇红肿的唇、被汗水和男人精液沾湿的皮肤、氤氲了水汽的眼睛，和平时面无表情的样子相比更多了几分下流。

他站起身来活动跪麻的膝盖，仔细洗干净脸，又回到原来的样子。他甚至没有脱下西装，衣服完好无损，只是裤子稍微有些皱。而刚被他服务过的上司脱下身上最后一件衬衣，然后赤裸着身体直接踩进了浴缸里，水温还是正好的。

"晚安。"他整理好对方的衣物，就道别退了出去。随后传来了关门的声音。


End file.
